It's You And Me
by Crazier
Summary: Song fic, rated M for language. There's a meaning behind the story, and if you want to figure it out then you have to read it, if you don't wanna read it then I guess you won't find out, huh?
1. Chapter 1

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up._

Since the very first day I met her, from the beginning, from day one…she was always there for me. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't want her with me, she was, and still is, incredible. At first, she was just a girl, a girl that I talked to, almost like an acquaintance and nothing more. But then the days went by, and I found myself talking to her more and more each day. Our conversations started out small, little compliments here and there, small laughs, nothing extraordinary. Then in time, those small conversations became bigger, those little compliments turned into more compliments, and the small laughs turned into lingering ones.

Call me a freak, call me a dyke, call me anything in the book, I promise you, I've heard it all. Maybe you don't like my lifestyle, maybe _I_ don't even like my lifestyle, but nonetheless, I'm still living it. Some people think it's just a phase, that everything will change in time and this will all be a pathetic memory that fades away, but this, this is much more than that.

* * *

><p>I remember talking to her for the first time, I felt really dumb. Like I was just kissing her ass cause she was pretty fucking amazing. Maybe I was, but either way, I talked to her; That's what counts, and if I didn't, I wouldn't have known her this way. When I spoke to her for the first time, it was…kinda retarded. We were in high school, and in speech class. The assignment was to write a poem that's very personal to us. Our class was pretty big, so half of the class would go on one day, and the other half the next.<p>

It was the second day the class was reading their poems, to be more precise, it was September 12, 2010. I know, it's stupid to remember the very first day you talk to someone, but for whatever the reason, I just so happen to. I paid little attention to the people who were standing in front of the class reading their poem, that is, until something caught my attention.

_"Looking in your eyes, I see my soul_

_Around you I feel complete, I am whole._

_I want to make you see what you are_

_I need to make you feel like a bright star."_

Wow, this girl is deep, I wonder who she's talking about…

_"I wish to be with you all day long_

_Some say I'm selfish, some say I'm wrong._

_They say you'll soon be in my past,_

_While my heart tells me it's gonna last."_

Why would people say it's wrong? I see nothing wrong…Damnit this poem makes mine and everyone else's look like shit.

_"I need to see you right now,_

_But I just don't know how._

_How do I speak what I feel_

_If rejected, I'm not sure I will heal."_

How the hell can I even explain how this poem makes me feel…?

_"I'm lost in you and I can't stop,_

_In this lonely world, I'm on top._

_But if you don't feel the same way I may fall down,_

_And in my own loneliness, I may just drown."_

I…I-I holy shit! The class was silent as she finished up and lowered her head in embarrassment and quietly, but quickly, went back to her seat. Even the teacher was silent, and before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and it was time to leave the campus. Time to go home.

I saw Mikayla leave her seat and a piece of paper slipped out of her pocket, I went over and picked it up, it was her poem. I walked after her and found her at her locker.

"Hey, Mikayla?" I held up the piece of paper in between my fingers. "You dropped something." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh! Thank you." She replied, returning the smile.

"You're welcome. I uhh.. I also wanted to say that well… I have little words for this, it was just…amazing! I loved it soo much and that was definitely one of my favorite poems."

"Aww, thank you! It was actually…very personal for me. I know the assignment was supposed to be personal, but mine was a bit extra." She stared off for a minute and I couldn't help but smile at her. I saw her eyes blink a few times before she looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I kinda have to go, I have a few papers due soon, and I have to work on them. I'll see you around?"

"Oh no, I understand, good luck with your papers! And yeah, I'll see you around."

We both gave a small smile and she walked off. I stood there like a goof smiling.

* * *

><p>That's when we started talking, the only reason we started talking more was because of my lame, kiss-ass comments. I don't know why I was so drawn to her, I really don't. It's kinda weird, I figure maybe I just wanted a friend. And soon enough, that's what I got.<p>

Months later, you could look at us and it would seem as if we've been friends since we were born. We thought exactly alike and did everything together, it was insane. She was my best friend, and I was hers. We talked about everything together, we talked about school, friends, boys, girls, personal stuff, we knew everything about each other and we never bored the other. Everything just happened to look brighter for the both of us once we because friends, like every single one of our problems just…disappeared.

**A/N : Dedicated to the bestest girl in the world, my girfrin, AnnieMJ.**

So I figured I would do a little something special, it's not my best work, but I'm working on short notice. Maybe you'll understand what I'm doing, maybe not, but you'll see.

**ALSO!** Special credit to **AnnieMJ** for that poem. She's a genius isn't she? Yep, yep, she wrote it herself :)

I love you, Cuppycake.


	2. Chapter 2

_Waiting for the sunrise_

_Waiting for the day_

_Waiting for a sign_

_That I'm where you want me to be._

For a while now, I've been bugging Mikayla to date a girl. Actually…ever since we met almost, because I asked her who the poem was about. She always blew me off and told me 'someone special'. Of course I had to keep nagging her about it, which eventually led me to telling her I was, of course, gay. She told me she already knew, so it wasn't that much of a big deal. Later on she told me that the poem wasn't specifically written for anyone, just how she felt. That she could feel for either a boy or a girl. She was always the curious one, where I'm the one who actually knew and did stuff. She wanted to try, she did. But the problem was that…she was unsure of herself, but I made damn well sure that she found out.

In time, when I thought it wasn't going to happen, when I figured it would be forever until she dated a girl, she found someone. She found not just _someone_ but that someone was a girl. Finally! I was really, super excited for her! Thing is, Mikayla was actually happy with her! It's only been a month or so, and they've been dating, it's not like I was jealous or anything, I was happy for her. I, on the other hand, was trying to find someone for myself. I didn't get how she got a girlfriend before I did. That's not fair.

* * *

><p>"So how was your first date with Mitchie?"<p>

"Oh my god! It was so cool! She was so sweet and took me out to dinner, and no one's actually taken me out to dinner before. It was kinda expensive, but she said it was okay. I'm definitely taking her out and paying next time!" She gushed. Aww, she's so cute. Wait.. She's cute? Yeah. In that 'my best friend is the most adorably cute person ever' kind of way.

"That's so great, Kayla. I'm really super happy for you!" I gave her a smile as we walked down the hall towards her next class. I heard Mikayla squeal and I looked over and saw that Mitchie had snuck up behind her and hugged her. It was seriously way too adorable.

"Hey, can I walk you to class?" She asked Mikayla sweetly. Aww, that's so nice of her. Mikayla looked at me and I nodded, approvingly. I saw them walk off with their arms around each others waist. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. As for me, I caught up with Lily. We were just getting to know each other, and she's pretty cool.

'Pretty cool' as in she drives me insanely crazy with every word she says. She makes me want to strangle her, and yet I wanna be with her. Almost like a love/hate relationship.

"Hey Miles." I smiled and she pecked my cheek.

"Hey." We didn't even need to exchange words as we started towards my class.

"There's a party tonight at Taylor's, wanna go with me?" She slipped her hand into mine and I found it incredibly cute.

"Yeah, sure. Pick me up?"

"Well… You live far. I don't really feel like driving." I glared at her and her seriousness. This is what I meant by she drives me crazy.

"Okay, okay. I'll go pick you up." She smiled and stopped in front of my classroom door. We kissed each other on the cheek before she left and I sat down, enjoying another boring, stupid day of school.

* * *

><p>Lily picked me up and we drove off to Taylor's party, Mikayla texted me earlier in the day and told me she would meet us there with Mitchie. Once we got to Taylor's party, everything was in full swing. The music blaring, people chatting, dancing, drinking, eating, jumping in the pool, making out, and probably having sex somewhere throughout the house. I saw a drunken Taylor approach me and Lily, I know she's gonna say something dumb. Just watch.<p>

" Enjoy a drink and grab yourselves sexies!" See? What'd I tell you.

"I think you mean, 'Grab a drink and enjoy yourselves sexies!'." I laughed at her poor wording. She always rearranges her words when she's drunk. I have no idea why, but it's pretty funny.

"Oh! Yeah that!" She giggled and wobbled away, plopping down on the couch next to a bunch of people. Lily glanced at me and took my hand, leading me towards the kitchen. I hopped up on the counter top and waited for Lily, she walked over to a table and grabbed a couple of drinks, handing one of them to me.

"Thanks." We barely spoke, I don't know why, but we didn't have to. We just understood each other in a different way. She stood in front of me and held my thighs, "You're welcome." She smiled and I leaned down to rest my forehead on hers. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and gazing into one another's eyes.

"Aww aren't you two just adorable?" I heard Mitchie gush while dancing her way over to us, holding Mikayla's hand. "Shut up." Was Lily's only reply, we pulled away and I took a sip of my drink, then hopped off and hugged both Mitchie and Mikayla as a greeting.

"Hey Miles, you wanna dance with me?" Mikayla asked, I shrugged and said sure, excusing the both of us from Lily and Mitchie.

Once we hit the dance floor, Mikayla pulled me into her by gripping my waist, "Wrap your hands around my neck." She whispered. Well this was… different. I did as I was told and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"What's going on, Mik?"

"I need to tell you something, it's a secret." I could feel her smile against my hair when she whispered. Ahh, she's way too adorable.

"Okay, shoot."

"I thinking about letting loose tonight. Like, just go with the flow and see where it takes me. So… drinking is a possibility, and maybe even sex." When she whispered the word 'sex' I shivered. I think this is a good idea, right? She's always so careful and cautious, maybe just one night of freedom would be okay…

"That sounds like a good idea. I mean…I think you deserve to just be happy and go with it. Tonight will be your night, okay? Go and have fun." I pulled away and gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes when I said that. She smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Miley. You're such a great friend." Now I smiled and hugged her just as tight.

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, things started to get more exciting, then died down once everyone passed out all over the place, or just drove home. Lily and I decided to stay the night at Taylor's, but we actually went in a bedroom, on the bed, unlike everyone else passed out on the floor and stairs.<p>

Lily and I ended up snuggling together and falling asleep in each others arms. It was nice. Mikayla went home with Mitchie, so I knew she was okay. I woke up around 7am, early, I know. I slowly slipped out of Lily's arms and out of bed, I went downstairs to make Lily and myself breakfast. I quickly texted Mikayla good morning like I always did, and continued to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and what the hell, pancakes. For some odd reason, I felt the need to cook, it's pretty fun actually.

Half an hour later I finished and brought our food back upstairs, Lily was just waking up.

"Woah, good morning, and breakfast in bed? Cool!" Lily instantly shot up and you could practically see the drool coming out of her mouth.

"Good morning, and close your mouth before you drool all over the place." I joked, then sat next to her in bed and we continued to eat in silence. If you ask me, the night went pretty well. I didn't get shit-faced, which was good, and I just had a good time with Lily. I hope Mikayla enjoyed herself.

**AnnieMJ/Cuppycake - **Lol, yeah.. just a little something special for you, I'm not sure if you'll catch on to what I'm doing, since you're uhh.. a slowpoke :P Don't worry, chapters will be posted very, very soon. :D You dork! Gosh. Ahah, I love you.

**luz4mj1995 - **Thankies! Yeah, I actually like that song, hah. Maybe I will write more, I don't know. I'm such a lazy ass xD Haha, that made me laugh! It actually did sound quite wrong..

**FireHeartBurns - **Haha! what'd your boss say? Or did they just look at you like you were a nutjob? Lol. Heeeeeeeey! Are you making fun of me? Psh! Just cause I say 'girfrin' Pssshh. Ruude. Haha.

A/N: I didn't even proof read this cause I'm way too lazy to, I just wanted to post really fast, lol. So excuse any grammatical errors I may have, gracias :D

P.S. I love my Cuppycake. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_You know my heart is heavy_

_And the hurt is deep_

_But when I feel like giving up_

_You're reminding me_

_That we all fall down sometimes_

_When I hit the ground._

It's already noon, and Mikayla still hasn't texted me. She usually always texts me back in less than 5 minutes… After about an hour of waiting for her reply, I texted Mitchie, and with her, still no answer. I started to worry about her, I tried venting to Lily about it, but she blew me off and said I was probably over reacting. Maybe I am…but it's just not like Mikayla. I feel like something bad happened… but I just don't know what.

* * *

><p>Days started going by and there was absolutely no sign of either Mikayla <em>or<em> Mitchie. It started to worry me, I didn't see them around anywhere. Not at school, not at the mall, no where. And I honestly would've checked their houses, but as silly as this sounds, I don't even know where they live. Mikayla always visited my house, she always loved my house and said hers was trash. I highly doubted that. I wasn't close to Mitchie, so obviously no address of hers that I would have. I tried my best to go on without her in my life for a few days, but it was seriously agonizing. I was starting to panic, like… paranoid panic. To the point where everywhere I looked, I saw Mikayla. I didn't know why, but I started thinking about all the times we hung out and the way we talked.

I started noticing all the little things she did, like the way her eyes seemed to twinkle when she talked about love, how she made cute little faces with every expression she had, her smile and laugh, the way she had sort of a bounce in each step she took, and how she killed me with those adorable chocolate brown eyes by giving me the puppy dog look, just so she would get her way.

Eventually the days turned into a week, and that week into two. I started realizing how much I cared about her. I isolated myself from everyone, even Lily. I broke things off with her once I realized something. I was falling for Mikayla without even noticing it. I'll admit, I became a bit anxious and jumpy, I don't think it was normal, I just missed her so much. The only way I could block out the pain was by studying my life away or drinking it away.

I figured I didn't wanna study, so I drank. A lot. Sometimes by myself, sometimes with a friend. It was hard and each passing day reminded me it was another day without her. I texted her everyday. I told her that I missed her and that I love her. But of course, she would just assume that when I say "I love you" would only be a friendly gesture. Little did she know that it meant so much more…

Those two weeks turned into a month. Time went by so slow and I felt like I had my own rain cloud over my head. That it was only me who was suffering from the pain, a pain that no one else could even comprehend. People think that the days would get easier, less painful. Whoever said or thought that were wrong, they were so fucking wrong. Each day that passed felt like it was in slow motion, like the universe just wanted to torture me slowly. I had no one and I was alone. God I was so alone… I would give anything just to see her again, the real her, not the stupid images my eyes display.

* * *

><p>A month and two weeks.<p>

A month and two weeks since I have seen Mikayla last. It hurts, and it's ridiculous how I count the days and torture myself even more, but I do anyway. I sat on my bed, my covers only reaching my waist. Not only was I just sitting there, but I had a bottle of alcohol in my right hand. Drinking was the only thing that made me feel sane, it made me forget all the pain and torture I've been going through.

That's when I got it. I got a fucking text. It was from Mikayla! Fucking Mikayla Marshall! Most important, _my _Mikayla Marshall! I didn't even want to text, I called her immediately and heard her soft, angelic voice for the first time in a month and a half.

"Miley, hey." Her voice sounded kinda tired, raspy.

My heart was racing a million times faster just from hearing her say my name. "Mikayla! I… What.. Where?" I could barely form a sentence, in shock I'm assuming.

"Calm down, I've been at the hospital… I'm so sorry." She sounded so hurt and frail, it pains me.

"What happened…?" My voice just above a whisper, it surprised me a little that she could hear me.

"Come see me, I'll explain."

"Okay." That was my only response. She gave me her address and I raced there. Thank god I wasn't wasted when she texted. I probably would've died with the way I'm driving.

Within 10 minutes, I'm at her house. Normally it would take 30 minutes to here, but like I said, I raced here. A woman in about her late 30s or early 40s answered the door, whom I assumed was her mother. She looked young and vibrant, she was beautiful. Yet she also looked very tired, and worried; you could see the bags that started forming underneath her eyes.

"Mikayla is upstairs."

I nodded slightly, "Thank you." I went upstairs slowly, I was excited to see her, but I was also preparing myself for the worst. I was scared to know what happened, scared to see, scared my feelings would pour out to her and she would reject me.

I took a deep, but quiet, breath upon entering her room. In bed, I saw her laid down, slightly held up by a few pillows behind her back. I don't know what happened, but I ran and threw myself around her. I was never so happy in my life to see someone.

Mikayla groaned and I pulled back, sitting on her bed. "What's wrong?" I cocked my head slightly and looked at her. I took her figure in and realized something had happened that night.

"Miley, I was stupid that night of Taylor's party. I was very stupid…" I don't understand..

"Just let me speak, okay?" I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"That night I drank. I drank like there was no tomorrow and so did Mitchie. At first she tried to get me to slow down, but I didn't listen. We stayed until the party died down and we basically danced and drank the night away. Regardless of what happened, it was a good night for me. I enjoyed myself. I just…enjoyed myself a little _too_ much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know. Sowwies? Just wanted to say thanks to all who have reviewed, I honestly didn't expect for you to read this. But nonetheless, thank you.**

**AnnieMJ - **Baby, you are quite slow. I have to admit. xD Well.. maybe not as slow as I thought, but at least you caught on. Haha, baby you're a dork. That I am 100% positive about. I love you, Cuppycake. OH! It took you long enough to figure out the song, silly. Just saying ;P I love you.

**FireHeartBurns - **Haha, the pairings aren't that messed up. They're typical, aren't they? Somewhat. Haha, your boss must think you're a weirdo for that. I appreciate you're being consistent, maybe your boss will catch you too? Hah. As for your question, I have no comment :]

**James888 - **Why thank you! A box full of kittens is quite adorable. I actually saw this kitten store recently! They were so adorable! :D Haha.

**Michelle - **Thank you, enjoy the update :]

**greatpretender27 - **Thankies! And once again, thankies! Although, I must say she is the cutest between us. Shh, don't tell :P


	4. Chapter 4

_You lift me up when I am weak_

_Your arms wrap around me_

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I can't see_

_Your heart's all that I need_

_Your love carries me so I'm letting go._

I remember of a dream I once had, actually it was the very first day when reality kicked me in the face. The dream was about Mikayla and I. We were happy, overjoyed, and didn't have a care in the world about anyone but us. And that's the thing… it was just us. No one around to tell us it's wrong, no one telling us that we're going to hell, no one to tell us that it's okay to love who ever we wish, no one to tell us that love is love. Mikayla had a choice, and her choice was me. She picked me. Not because we are as close as can be, not because we're best friends, but because she loved me too. Simple as that.

I felt on top of the world just by holding her hand, I felt like as long as I had her hand in mine, I would be able to reach any possibility I wanted, even become Superman. Well.. Superwoman. But for her, there was something else. She tried so hard to hide it from me, but I know way too much to know that she is perfectly fine being with me. Sure she feels the love, she feel the connection we have right when we lace our fingers. Most important, she was scared.

She was scared to actually accompany my side in this rollercoaster-ed world we just so happen to live in. All the threats, all the thoughts…it was unbearable. It was hard for her to hide, but she did it. She did it because she is strong. I let my body free of every single emotion besides love, and I helped her do that too. Once we did, we soared, because our love was as strong as any 'indestructible' object. Once we were free, we had nothing to lose, we had our love. We had each other, and that was more than enough to allow us to live a million lifetimes. Always together, always in love.

* * *

><p>"After falling asleep with Mitchie for a couple of hours, we decided it was best to leave and stay the night at her place, since it was closer. I didn't even think about when she started to drive, I didn't think about how much alcohol we consumed. The only thoughts that went through my head was that this is an awesome fucking night, I'm gonna get laid, and alcohol is by far the most exhilarating thing for me.<p>

"We got in her car and she was one of those good drivers while they were drunk. We would make it to her house in about 5 minutes tops, but then something happened. It happened in an instant and I didn't even know what happened until I woke up in the hospital. A car hit the rear of Mitchie's, we spun until we hit a telephone pole. I could barely move, let alone talk. I took note that I was already falling in and out of consciousness, when I looked over at Mitchie, she was looking at me, shaking my shoulders and telling me to hold on.

"Everything was a blur, I remember feeling nothing, not even a little pain, and that's what scared me. Right then, I knew I would be in excruciating pain, the pain was just too great at the moment that I was numb. Next thing I knew, I was laying on a hospital bed, listening to an annoying beeping sound. It was the most aggravating sound I had ever heard, but I was too weak to hit it as I would have done under normal circumstances. I saw Mitchie sitting at a small table in the corner, she didn't have the slightest scratch on her although she looked like hell, and hell looked exhausted." At this point, I squeezed Mikayla's hand slightly urging her to continue and that I was still here, listening to every word and having glistening eyes from unshed tears.

"For the past month and a half, Mitchie has been taking care of me, switching every now and then with my mother." I couldn't help but get slightly irritated that Mitchie had Mikayla in a way that only I could dream of. I also wondered why Mitchie hasn't been at school. I had so many questions, but I didn't want to bother her with them, I figured they weren't that important anyway.

Mikayla held my hand in hers. "Miley, I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did. But I haven't been at full strength, and I'm still not. I was also…very scared." I looked her in the eyes and one word escaped my lips, "Why?"

"I was scared because even though Mitchie was bringing me food, making me soup, cuddling with me in bed, kissing me and telling me it's going to be okay, even massaging my back, that hurt the most from the accident. But even though she did all of that, I found myself missing you. And no one could replace that feeling." I stared at her and brought her hand to my lips.

"I'm right here, Mikayla. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." There was a double meaning to this, my meaning in this case of love, and her meaning, that of friendship. Just as I was about to shed my tears and pour my heart out to her, Mitchie comes striding in the room, holding a tray with a bowl of chicken soup, some bread, and a tall glass of water. I dropped Mikayla's hand instantly when I heard the door swing.

"Dinner's here! And I have dessert too" Mitchie said with a wink. I'm guessing she didn't realize I was in the room. I winced when I noticed what Mitchie meant by 'desert' sure she's Mikayla's girlfriend, but still… she doesn't know her the way I do. It's just not fair.

"Oh, hey Miley! I didn't notice you were there for a second. How are you?" She smiled and placed the tray on Mikayla's night stand.

"I'm alright, you?" I didn't come here to make small talk with Mitchie, I wanted to see my Mikayla…

"Getting there." I'm assuming Mikayla gave Mitchie some kind of signal to leave us alone, because the next thing I know, Mitchie's at the door saying she has to run some errands, and once again, we're left alone.

Seeing Mikayla in the condition she was in reminded me of when I was little. I was always beaten, not by anyone, but myself. It sounds stupid, but I played games for pain, and that's what I got. Each time I did it, I regretted it. I'm sure Mikayla regrets drinking that much, or even leaving Taylor's party. All in all, I'm glad she's okay. I don't know what I'd do in a world without her. Actually… being in a world with her is great, but hard because it's not how I'd like it to be.

"I really like her, Miley." I nod, of course she does. Who wouldn't? Mitchie really is a great girl.

"I know, I don't blame you." This is what I meant, when she said she could only think of me, she could only think of me in a friendly manner, just my luck.

She flashes me her genuine smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "How is Lily? Are you two still together?"

I frown. "I broke it off a while back." I now realize that I am alone. Sure I have friends, but no lovers. This sucks.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, you probably don't want to talk about it, huh?" Exactly. Thank the universe for giving me a break, I nod slowly and I know it's my time to go.

"Mikayla I should be leaving now." I state simply and stand up. I smile before turning, ready to head out the door.

"What, no hug?" I know she's smiling. I turn around and give her a light hug even though her embrace is much tighter than mine, I don't want to hurt her.

"You smell like alcohol." Now it's definitely time to go. Mikayla never liked my excessive drinking.

"Someone sprayed me with a wine bottle." I lied.

"Don't lie to me, no more alcohol. And when I get better, you're getting your ass beat for drinking." She says in all seriousness.

"Okay." I kiss her forehead and make my way towards the door.

"I love you." I hear her say. And that breaks me. It absolutely shatters me. I don't even say it, I rush out of there and drive home. At least when I'm home, I can mope. I can mope over Mikayla and how her love hurts because it's not the same as mine, nor as strong. If only she knew her love is all that I ask for. All I'll ever want or need…

* * *

><p><strong>AnnieMJ - <strong>I know you don't drink, but I need to change it up a little bit :] And well.. let's just say.. It's.. the feeling made me numb. That's all I can say, really. Lol, you're pretty slow Baby, we both know it :P Yes, you are, and will always be my dork. You're so very, super duper, adorably cute. I love you.

**FireHeartBurns - **I agree, I mean.. those pairings are fine, but it's Mikiley that I love the most. They're the cutest couple in my opinion. And why would you think such a thing? Psh. This could just be a story in my mind :) Lol maybe your boss secretly knows what you're doing and wants to sign up for this site. Haha! That'd be funny. Enjoy the update.

**luz4mj1995 - **Lol, the pairings aren't that bad, are they? Ah, don't be sorry, I do that all the time. No worries. Lmao, "That little fuck nut" that had me laughing xD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy 3 fucking months, Schnookums! Best 3 months evaaaaaarrr! Oh! Oh! Oh! Happy Birthday to thee most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy! ...Or universe... whichever is bigger. I was never good at rocket science xD I love you Baby! **_

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm not perfect<em>

_I know I make mistakes_

_I know that I have let you down_

_But you love me the same._

Another agonizing month goes by. Each day I have to see the girl I love with someone else. Maybe it will never be, and I don't expect us to be, it would just be nice to have her in my arms. It would be nice to feel her lips on mine, our fingers laced together, and most of all, it would be nice to hear her say 'I love you' and mean it the way I do. Just thinking about it makes my heart jump and do all kinds of weird things. God I love her so much…

Why does it have to be Mitchie? I know I was once happy for her, but now that I've realized what I let go, it just…hurts. Does it really have to be this way? I don't get it, I just don't. I honestly don't care if other people like me, I don't care if they wanna date me, or if they ask me out. It's Mikayla that I want. I really think that she's all I'll ever want or need.

She can be my perfect someone who I do everything with. We can goof around and have a blast, or just be loving in public, and having people stare at us and think, "Those people are fucking sinners!" I would love for people to think that. Because no matter what they say, what they do, it's not going to change how I feel for her. It's not going to bring us down or tear us apart, it's going to make us stronger.

* * *

><p>It was early morning and I decided I wanted to go to school early, I'm not sure why, but I did. I somewhat enjoyed walking around campus when no one was there yet, just to think I guess? I know, I know, walking around school isn't exactly my first choice for a thinking spot, but it is. I was walking aimlessly for about half an hour when I decided to just sit down. I don't want to be sad about not being able to call Mikayla mine, I just want her happy.<p>

It hurts saying that I just want her happy, because I wanna be happy too, but that's not happening unless I'm with her. And she might not even feel the same…I think I'm a huge mess. One day I'm as happy as a kangaroo on crack, then the next I'm so depressed that a dead man would awaken and tell me to be happy. Right now, I think I'm just in a mutual state. Well…maybe closer to the depressed side.

"Miley!" I knew that voice anywhere. I whipped around and saw no other than

"Lily!" I ran towards her and she stumbled back a bit as I hugged her rather fiercely. Yeah, we used to date, kinda, but we're actually really close now. She's like my best friend, aside from Mikayla of course, but that's a different story.

"I knew I would find you here." She gave a worried look and hugged me tighter.

"Lily, I'm fine. Really, I am. I'm over her. There's no need to worry, and it's not like anything is going to happen anyway. Just drop it, okay?" Lily gripped my shoulders tightly and looked me in the eyes, "Miley Ray Stewart, don't you dare fucking lie to me. I know you're in love with that girl!"

I couldn't help that my face just so happened to turn beet red when she said 'I know you're in love with that girl!' of course I'm in love with her, but is it _that_ obvious?

"Lily…just shut up! She's with Mitchie, end of story. Let her be happy and let me be…"

"Depressed." Must this girl always be right? And why is it that _now_ she's caring?

"Seriously…just…leave me alone." I shook her off and walked away from her, but, being Lily, she followed right behind me. Everything she was saying just flew right out of my head, I wasn't even paying attention until I walked smack into a locker, landing flat on my ass. Lily offered me her hand, but I shook my head no and just sat there.

"Miley, come on. You need to tell her." She sat down right next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"And ruin our friendship? Hell fucking no."

"Your friendship won't be ruined! If anything your relationsh-"

"Hey guys!" It was Mikayla. Great timing. I was too hurt to even get up and greet her, so she kneeled down and hugged us both.

"Why are you guys on the floor… Are you two back together?" She sounded happy, but something about it seemed off.

"No." Lily and I said in unison, "We're just buddies." She finished with a smile.

"Oh that's great! Well I mean.. kinda?" Mikayla had the most adorable confused facial expression ever. Why is it that everything she does have to be so damn cute?

Things got silent for a few minutes until I spoke up, "Mikayla, walk with me."

"Oh! Okay. What about Lil-"

"Fuck it." I said, not to Lily, well…somewhat to Lily, but mostly because I had a feeling I was going to regret what I was about to do.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Her outburst actually… made me feel a little better. I grabbed Mikayla's hand and we set off to the roof. Yes, the roof of the school. It was actually… kinda disgusting, but no one was ever up here, and it was quiet.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you trying to say exactly?"<p>

"I'm saying… I look like an ugly ogre." I looked over at Mikayla and saw her snickering.

"God, now I'm thinking of Shrek! Thanks so much!" We continued to laugh for a good 3 minutes before she spoke again, "You are definitely not an ugly ogre." She said in all seriousness.

"Are too." I argued.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not! Tell me why you have every single fucking girl staring at you in awe every time you walk into a room! Why everything just seems to be in slow motion when you walk through a goddamn door or the way your stupid hair and eyes have that glossy look to them! Or how you have the perfect smile and amazing personality, and how your sense of humor is to die for… and how I've completely just falle-" Holy. Motherfucking. Shit. Maybe my eyes were bugging out of my head and my jaw was dropped so low it was basically at the ground.

"Wha-What?" I blinked rapidly and stared in confusion. Did she really just say what I think she was going to…

* * *

><p><strong>AnnieMJ - <strong>Baby, I honestly have no idea where you're getting the impression that this story is about us. Pshh. Pfftt. Tch. Pffft. No. Pshh, definitely not. xD I love you Baby. You are pretty slow... but in a good way! :) As stupid as this may sound, that injury may have been one of the best things for _us. _Note how I said _us_ and not _you._ :D Shush! I can talk properly if I wish! Gosh. Lolz, I love you Schnookums.

**MishkaLover - **Oh, so you're one of those very few people who actually understand? Congrats! ((If it's even right, idk, you tell me? :3)) Nonetheless, thankies! And noo! I shall... hold a knife up to your partners neck? Yeah, I think that'll do. Haha, funny. I am not a kiss ass either! Pshh.

**FireHeartBurns - **Well duuh! Mikiley is the motherfucking shit! :D Heeeeeyy! You're not supposed to read those, missy! -Squirts you with a spray bottle- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Awh, thankies :D Oh... well you never know! Old people need love too! Like Beatrice Z. from Tokyo, Japan! She's fudging 94 BAM! Lmaoo! I love Mitchie, but she sucks in my story. Just saying. I bet your boss is already reading this update before you are :P

**luz4mj1995 - **Awh, I love that song! I really want to listen to it right now...thanks! Haha. Awh, I'm sure... it's not that bad? I mean... damn. Nevermind. o.o I guess it's kinda sad. OH! I am...not getting laid -_- LMAO! Just kidding! ((Baby if you're reading this one, I love you!))

**ChocolateYuriObssesser - **Miley SHALL get her chance! She is awesomeness. Haha yeah I love Taylor :D


	6. Chapter 6

**By far my most favorite chapter, dedicated to my Schnookums, AnnieMJ. I love you :]**

* * *

><p><em>And when I'm surrounded<em>

_And when I lose my way_

_And when I'm crying out and fallen down_

_You are here._

I remember the first time I ever loved someone. It was an electrifying jolt of happiness that surged through my body every minute-every second of the day, every single day. There really are no words to express love, just that it's there and when it comes knocking at your door, you should accept it. Well…only if you feel the same way too. And that's exactly what I intend to do. That is… If I ever catch my breath. Because this time, this time it's different. It was just love back then, but this…this is pure love, true love. I am not ashamed to say that I am in love with Mikayla Marshall.

But there's always a down side to being in love with someone : The pain is so much more greater. No matter what, everything hurts. And sometimes it might just be worth it.

* * *

><p>My heart started swelling and my head was about to erupt, I got chills and yet I felt like I was literally on fire. Mikayla…it sounded like she was going to say 'fallen' if I'm not mistaken. And if she was going to say what I think she was going to say, then it would have been something along the lines of <em>'how I've completely just fallen in love with you.'<em>

"You mind…repeating that last statement…?" I tried so hard to keep my mouth closed, but it was so weird, it was so hard.

"Umm… How you're sense of humor is to die for…?" She seemed shocked, really shocked. I don't even think that was supposed to slip from her lips.

"Not that. The unfinished statement." _Please _tell me my thoughts are accurate!

I saw her struggling for words, then took a deep, yet quiet breath, "I love you so much Miley. You are so beautiful. In my heart, in my mind, in my soul you are the most beautiful thing that flows through it. No doubt. Absolutely beautiful. And I love you for it. I love you for how amazing you are. I love you for how real you are. No matter how out of reach, you are realer than most people I know and see everyday. You are everything no one else could be for me. God I don't know how to explain this. I've fallen for you Miley."

And that's all it took. Hearing what she said just completely broke me. In a good way. My stomach just got a massive attack of butterflies and my heart is pounding so fast and hard I feel like it's going to burst right out of my chest! I had to say it. I just had to.

"Mikayla… I can't think straight and I just feel like…at this point, I desperately need you. Life without you wouldn't be the same at all for me. I'd feel so…dead. Like nothing matters to me anymore if you're not gunna be there. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to let go, ever. I feel like the real me when I talk to you. Like I can just be myself and not have to worry about anything. I love you…I'd say it over and over again, and I would never feel ashamed or embarrassed - never. Mikayla, I love you." Even though I was saying things, I really don't even know _what _I was saying. It all just came out, I was pouring my heart out to her and not even realizing what I was saying. Which meant…I probably won't remember a word I just said other than 'I love you'.

By now we were both crying but neither of us moved closer, it was like a stand off. We just stood there crying, looking through our tears and staring into one another's eyes.

"Miley, you're my best friend. I tell you everything that I can't say to anyone and I'm safe. You're my safety Miley. You make me feel true and honest and like I could tell you anything. I'd feel so dull if you weren't in my life. I know what you're thinking, and yes. I don't even know what our relationship is. I don't know what to call you - my best friend, my girlfriend, I don't know - but I know that I love you. I feel foolishly in love but let me stay this way. I like the way you make me feel."

I couldn't take the tears anymore, I couldn't stand seeing Mikayla cry. I just can't. I walked swiftly over to her and pulled her into my arms. We stood there crying and whispered 'I love you' in between breaths. I don't know where we go from here. I really don't.

* * *

><p>A week later and everything was still the way it was. Nothing changed, Mikayla and I were still in love with each other, but she was still with Mitchie. I don't get it… why is she with her and not me? Am I really not good enough? Why Mitchie? What the fucking hell does Mitchie have that I don't? This is bullshit.<p>

I want my Mikayla. I want her now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miley, can we talk for a sec?" She asked with a smile.<p>

"Yeah, sure." I tried so hard to stay cool around her, but I honestly couldn't help that goofy grin that stayed plastered onto my face whenever she came around, or her name was mentioned around me. I was in love, and I couldn't help it. Sue me?

Mikayla took my hands in hers and gazed into my eyes, I couldn't help but look at her confused. She knows we're in public, right? And that anyone can see us at any given moment, Mitchie can see us… what the hell is she doing?

I tried to pull my hands away from her, to prevent her from getting caught but she held onto my hands tightly. I looked down at our hands, then back up into her eyes. God she's so beautiful.

"Miley listen, I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I don't want Mitchie to be my girlfriend, I want you it to be you. I've wanted you to be mine for a long time now, and well… you obviously know that, but what you don't know is that I…Well Mitchie and I are done to say the least."

I stared at her in disbelief with my jaw on the verge of parting, but I shook my head slightly and asked, "W-What…?" I couldn't help but blink - repeatedly - while cocking my eyebrow.

"I broke it off with Mitchie. She understands, and she's more than okay with it." Her voice was so nonchalant. Did she even…care? Well I mean I hope she didn't cause she loves me now, right?

"Oh…is that-" I paused and looked into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, "what you wanted to tell me?" Did I ever mention that I'm part psychic? I know where this leads.

"Yeah, that's all." And there goes my smile, it faded, and hers happened to grow even more.

"Miley I'm kidding! Of course not! I wanted to ask you to… Well…" Her arm reached around as he hand rubbed the back of her neck, she was clearly nervous. "I was just wondering if maybe… you'd like to be my…girl…friend…?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck, while hers instinctively wrapped around my waist. "Yes." I whispered in her ear. "Good." She whispered back.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." she stated as we pulled away from our hug.

"What? Hey, no!" I protested.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend, so I get to take _you_ out for dinner. _And_ I confessed first. Therefore, I win." She flashed me a toothy smile

"Ugh, you suck."

"You're so adorable."

"You're cute." I smiled and pecked her on the lips quickly.

I have a good feeling about this. A _very _good feeling. Have I seriously ever felt this many butterflies in about 3 minutes? Hell no. Have I ever had my heart beating so fast that I might have too much blood pumping throughout my body? Hell fucking no. Nothing like this has ever happened to me until I met Mikayla. The beautiful, amazing, talented, adorably cute, Mikayla Marshall.

* * *

><p><strong>AnnieMJ - <strong>Hehe, that's not us! What the hell! You weirdo! It's just a story, gosh. :D I love you so so sooooo fucking much, cutie patootie! Hey! You act like a ritard! Yeah! How do you like them apples? Lmaoo. I love you my perfect, only love, uhh... F... I mean girlfriend. :P I love youuuuuuuu damnit! :)

**FireHeartBurns - **Haha, Mikayla's gunna tell her what exactly? That she likes pie? I like pie. :D Awh, stop ittt! That made me smile! I guess we are pretty fucking adorable, aren't we? xD Lmao! Heeey! Old people like Beatrice need love! Beatrice is in my Cuppycake's story! _**Why do you hate me? **_LOL! Hey! Your boss could be a creeper, you never know. Lmao we don't always play twister! Sheesh woman. Lol

**DarkDesires16 - **Awh, I sowwies! I'll try not to make anymore cliffies? Haha! I think I lied there xD And thankies! I'm super happy to have her in my life :P

**luz4mj1995 - **Lol, the cliffies really aren't that bad! Lmao! What the hell! Really? You had to bring Charlie Sheen into this? Haha. Omg! I say that all the time! Well.. not anymore.. lol. We all have our slow moments, I probably have them more than most but... oh well :]

**MishkaLover - **Lol, don't be so upset! I have you another chapter did I not? I kinda like them... It keeps you coming back, doesn't it?

**Faded Innocence -** Lol, shutties! There is no deadlines, sheesh. Gracias, cousin.

**A/N : I. Love. My. Cuppycake. :)**


End file.
